The Nightmare
by EternalShadow54
Summary: A filly is affected by her dreams in strange ways. Sometimes the parents find themselves watching her, and sometimes she does nothing at all, but everytime it's one horrible nightmare after the other. This is only one of her many recurring dreams that haunt her every night... One-shot!


**The Nightmare...**  
**By: EternalShadow54**

"The doctor said that she will be fine, we just have to keep a close eye on her."

"I know honey, but what if she gets out of control this time? What if we can't save her like last time? What if-"

"Listen darling, that's not going to happen. Something like that's not going to occur again."

"I hope you're right..."

The filly slowly turned her head to the side, a tear rolling off her cheek as she listened to the hoof steps of her parents fading into the distance, their conversation having inpact upon her heart and mind while she laid there, head buried into her pillow and sobbing the salty liquid as it poured from her eyes. She knew the pain and fear she constantly put upon her parents, the constant worry for her life, the tireless nights of staying awake and taking turns watching over her so she wouldn't hurt herself like the first time. The filly jerked her head to the side as to try and fling the memory of her mother's face when she came back from her "dream" out of her mind, shake away the rememberence of that horrible night as her parents cried in the ambulance at her side, holding her hoof and telling her that everything would be alright with tears in their eyes.

The hated, wretched feeling of the sandpony lightly sprinkling his dust on her eyes came almost all to quickly for her, constantly pinching herself and giving herself an occasional slap in the face to try and fight the urge, the want to drift off and expose her mind and body to those awful "inner demons" that controlled her in unconsciousness, as her phyciatrist would say. The battle was in vain, the filly's feeling creeping out of her as her vision became a blur, her head softly settling into the fluffy encasement under her skull, the touch causing her muscles to relax and release their tension. Within seconds, she was sound asleep.

"hE... hE... hE..."

Her eyes shot open, the room around her a complete void. A small gleam of moonlight glistened through the window, the only thing revealed as such being the door into her room. The filly tossed her blanket to the side, the cover floating downward into the black void as it left the bed, the floor around black as night, for it was not there. The door had slight creek to it, the inching and squeeks of the hinges chilling the filly to the bone as a grim, sadistic laughter echoed.

"hE... hE... hE..."

The door before her was now completely open, a shadow of a figure standing, mane over the tilted head, shield ing its eyes from the terrified filly. She quickly and carefully examined the shadow at the doors entrance, color now filling its body as it started to take a familiar look. Before long, the filly found herself gazing at what appeared to be an exact reflection of her, the bady and mane the exact same hue as hers.

"Who... who are you?"

"mE? wHy, i'M yOu SiLlY..."

The reflection's neck bent at a angle, a loud snap making the horrified filly nearly jump and fall from her bed as the head of the figure slowly twisted around, dark, devilish crimson eyes piercing into her soul, the reflection opening its mouth to show its razor teeth, jagged and dripping with red liquid.

"Your... your not me..."

The neck made another loud crack as the head turned upward, letting a loud, wailing laugh into the air. After it finished, the figure looked deeply into the filly's eyes.

"wE sHaLl SeE iN gOoD tImE..."

Within that instant, everything went black. The filly could not see the hoof she placed on her face, the air around her growing stale and a horrid aroma infiltrating her nostrils. Around her was utter nothingness, and the same was before her. There was a faint cry in the distance suddenly, only barely heard by her ears. The sound came from in front of her, but a felling in her bones told her to turn away, to run, but she couldn't. The filly's curiosity seemed to best her, the steps light, but determined.

As she stepped forward into the darkness. The world around started to take a form, everything seeming to static itself in as she continued towards the soft cry. She started observing the surroundings, the walls of the forming hall having a familiar look, the photo frames knocked to the floor with strong resemblence of family in the pictures. The corridor came to a halting end, the wall matterizing right in front of her and a door forming to the side. The filly read the note on the closed entrance, the same paper, color, style, and message as her own setting on it, the cries from within almost stopping the filly from opening the door. Almost.

She twisted the knob, her hoof shaking and her nerves nearly fried by her fear. As she exerted a gentle force upon the door in her path, a heavy breathing was felt on her neck. Her body tensed as she continued to open the door, the breaths mixed with cries leaving her state of thinking in complete disarray. When the door was finally opened, all that was revealed was two ponies, a mare and a stallion, both hunched over a bed, crying. The filly took a step forward, one hoof outward towards the two oddly familiar ponies who stood, wallowing in sorrow over a bed's edge for a reason that only if the filly had known, she would have just turned away.

Her creep to the bed felt like an eternity, the air around her in complete stillness as she continued closer to the pair of sorrowful ponies who bellowed in their misery. Silence befell the filly as she finally reached thr edge, the pair disappearing, vanishing before her eyes before she was able to see their faces, but this did not hinder their cries. She looked at the bed, the sheets of great resemblence to that of hers as a figure from undernieth the coverings lay still, motionless. The cries became louder as the filly slowly took her hoof and grasped the quilts edge, taking a gulp as she summoned the courage to bring the muscles within her foreleg to pull back the covers.

"hE... hE... hE..."

The room around grew darker as she pulled back upon the top sheet, her breaths becomeing slightly more rpid as the maniacal laughter grew ever louder, the figure undernieth starting to stir. Her thoughts started to race, her body tensing as the chill of a faint breeze passed over her coat, her teeth hurting by how hard she gnashed them together. Just as the edge of her coverings started to expose the unknown figure from within, the mane just starting to become clear, the bed vanished, sadistic giggles echoing all about her. The filly started back, her hind hoof going down to place firmly to the ground that was no longer there as she began to lose her balance, and eventually fell, the air rushing past her as she decended into the blackness below, her eyes closing and her body fading.

The filly awoke within her kitchen, the warm, soft smell of eggs and toast filling the room as she glanced around in every direction. Her father sat across from her at the small, round dinner table with a newpaper covering his face, and her mother was over to the side, face hidden at an angle as she appeared to be cooking at the stove.

"I just had the weirdest dream. Everything was dark and scary, and a lot of creepy stuff happened, but it was all in my head I guess."

"aLl A dReAm, HuH?"

The voice came from the direction of the figure that resembled her mother. The young filly slowly turned her head, half the kitchen now in a dark ruin as she looked at the figure in horror. The pony before her had the body of her mother, the same color and figure, but slightly tinted with grey and with scars all over. It turned its neck to show a horribly mutilated face, its jaw removed and the eyes gone. The filly jumped from her chair across the table and crashed into what looked to be her father with the same results. She leaped from the stallion and dashed towards the back door in hopes to run into the backyard. As soon as she threw open the door, what she saw sank her heart into a bottomless pit and caused fear to spead throughout her body. She stood staring into the very middle of what appeared to be a vortex, swirling with red and black smoke as lighting and loud shrieks of pain emitted from its bowels.

The filly turned, the two ponies who resembled her parents slowly closing in on her. She thought upon her options, the choice to either jump into the vortex, or to allow the two ponies before her the catch her. She looked around, eyes darting back and forth within her own kitchen as she searched for something to help her. To her left, just right beside her on the counter was a butcher knife, sharp as a double-edged sword. Without thinking, the filly grabbed the knife in hoof and stood ground at the door. The pair of ponies suddenly hesitated, but started to put their forelegs up as to tell her to drop the blade. They edged a bit closer to the filly who stood, ready to pounce. Something inside of her told her to put the knife down, to not hurt these monsters in front of her. She looked at the blade with grief and closed her eyes. When she felt the hoof of the monstrosity touch her shoulder, she snapped.

She swung the blade in her hoof as it sliced into the neck of the pony that resembled her mother, and quickly jerked back and caught the chest of the one that resembled her father. The blood of the two spurted out onto her, the feeling of which felt all to real. The vortex behind closed and the room around started to turn back normal. The air still held fresh the small of eggs and toast as the scars from the pair started to vanish, their bodies taking back form and the faces becoming normal. The filly gazed at the two lifeless bodies of her mother and father, both bleeding out from the wounds she created. The blood of them drenched her coat as she stood there, trembling. She lost feeling in her nerves as her legs gave way, tears rolling down her cheeks as she let out a loud scream. The crazed laughter echoed once more as everything blacked out.

"hE... hE... hE..."

The filly threw her head up from her bed, the morning light from outside shining through the window pane. She looked at her hooves and observed the surroundings. She stood up and headed for her door, slowly opening it and carefully walking into the kitchen where her parents awaited her return from slumber. As the filly left the room, the voice let out one last chuckle, and stating one last phrase.

"hE... hE... hE... oNe DaY mY lItTlE oNe, OnE dAy..."


End file.
